Tidus on the Bus
by Eric and Derek
Summary: Basically, Wheels on the Bus but with FF10 characters and quotes from them. Also we've added in another annoying chapter, this one however retells the beginning of the story in Limerricks! Wierd, but good to annoy friends with as we have discovered. NEW C
1. Tidus on the Bus

"Tidus on the bus" 

Tidus on the bus goes " I need food!

I need food! I need food!"

Tidus on the bus goes "I need food!"

All day long

Yuna on the bus goes " I'll beat Sin

I'll beat Sin, I'll beat Sin"

Yuna on the bus goes "I'll beat Sin"

All day long.

Wakka on the bus goes "Shoot like crazy!

Shoot like crazy! Shoot like crazy!"

Wakka on the bus goes "Shoot like crazy!"

All day long.

Kimahri on the bus goes "…………….

……………., …………………"

Kimahri on the bus goes "……………."

All day long.

Lulu on the bus goes "Know pain,

Know pain, know pain"

Lulu on the bus goes "Know pain."

All day long.

Rikku on the bus goes "Come on Yunie!

Come on Yunie! Come on Yunie!"

Rikku on the bus goes "Come on Yunie!"

All day long.

Auron on the bus goes "You! Away!

You! Away! You! Away!"

Auron on the bus goes "You! Away!"

All day long.

Seymour on the bus goes "Death awaits you!

Death awaits you! Death awaits you!"

Seymour on the bus says "Death awaits you!"

All day long.

Jecht on the bus goes "I'm the best!

I'm the best! I'm the best!"

Jecht on the bus goes "I'm the best!"

All day long.


	2. This is MY story!

Something stupid we came up with in Geography. Basically putting the beginning of the story in rhyme. May write the rest if you guys like it. Ran out of words that rhymed and were actually relevant to the story! Please read and review, but if you think it's stupid, don't hesitate to tell us cuz we were only bored in our lessons when we came up with it! Thanks!

**Tidus, he was born in Zanarkand,**

**His story did not go as he had planned,**

_While playing Blitzball,_

_He took a bad fall_

**And ended up stranded in strange land.**

**This place that I mentioned was odd,**

**And Tidus you poor little sod,**

_Ended up finding Rikku,_

_Who was just a Freaku,_

**So scared all he did was just nod.**

**Eventually Tidus met Yunie,**

**Who thought that the world was too gloomy,**

_Without any rest,_

_They set out for a quest,_

**And Yunie knew Tidus was looney.**

**The gang sailed far to the port,**

**In Luca, where they played some sport,**

_The team, they were beaten,_

_And almost got eaten,_

**By fiends that Seymore had caught.**

**Wakka pouted cuz his team didn't win,**

**But Tidus and Yunie were laughin'**

_Carried on with the way,_

_And Wakka turned gay,_

**But Auron was addicted to Gin.**


	3. Raving Randomness

**Raving Randomness **

**7th August...I think...**

**_A/N: _**Hey! Me (Nyviay) and Cyraxis thought of these AGES ago, during a particularly boring Geography lesson...and a very tiresome science lesson...and we discussed it in French ( lessons, you dimwit, we're not THAT good) and German...History...P.E...Religious Studies...you get the idea. Sorry for anyone who HAPPENS to be a fan of Auron ( ahem, Auron's Fan) or Seymour ( I know there are some out there...whether they are insane I don't know.) Anyway, enough of this...ENJOY!

**Limericks **

There's a place called GuadoSalam,

Where the leaders half Guado, half Man,

Men make him randy,

Because he's a pansy,

And supports his hairstyle with jam.

xxx

Tidus was a blitzer from Zanarkand,

Whose fans all thought him so grand,

In the Sphere Pool,

Trying to act cool,

As they cheered and waved from the stand.

xxx

A legendary Guardian called Auron,

Whose friends all thought him a Moron!

He came back from the dead,

And HAD lost the thread,

That Legendary moron named Auron.

**Mikka Becko **

(to the tuna of 'Frere Jacques') for all of you that have read our extremely INSANE story " Tidus and his Banjo" ( if not...HINT HINT, COUGH COUGH, REVEIW REVEIW) you will understand where these poems are from.

Mikka Becko, Mikka Becko,

He was bad, he was bad,

Climbing down the tree trunks,

Climbing down the tree trunks,

With sticky pads, sticky pads

**The Ninja Weasel **

(to the tune of 'pop goes the weasel')

If ever you are in danger,

Or simply have the Measles,

Call upon the Ninja Rodent,

ERMALILY WEASEL!

If ever you are losing a fight,

Are maybe covered in Treacle,

Call upon the Ninja Rodent,

ERMALILY WEASEL!

**Yankee Doodle (our version)**

( To the tune of 'Yankee Doodle')

Yankee Doodle went to town,

Riding on a Gecko,

Put the lizard in a cape,

And called it Mikka Becko!

The lizard was a Humanoid,

And it was pure evil,

It tried to dominate the world,

But was thwarted by a Weasel!

**The summoner **

( to the tune of 'I'm a little Teapot')

I'm a little Summoner,

Weak and small,

I'm so pathetic cuz I'm four foot tall,

When I come to face Sin,

I know that:

He'll throw me up and squash me flat!

**_A/N: _**Sorry It's so short, there will be even FUNNIER limericks when Cyraxis can remember them all. She's on holiday at the moment...and I'm lonely...and scared...

Or not.

But if you enjoyed being one of the fortunate (or unfortunate, in some cases) people that gets an exclusive peak at the songs and stories Nyviay and Cyraxis come up with, PLEASE REVIEW!

Ha...ha...haha it's not like a review maniac or anything...ha...no...of course not!...where did you get that idea?

_**REVIEW!**_

Nyviay + Cyraxis xxx


End file.
